Rat Race
Dialoge thumb|Huang trifft seinen Onkel... thumb|... im Libertonian Museum thumb|Kenny klopft die üblichen Sprüche... thumb|... und zeigt sein mürrisches Gesicht thumb|Unterwegs gerät Kennys Wagen zwar in Brand... thumb|... doch schon wenig später präsentiert er Hsin die FIB-Akten thumb|Hsin ist geschockt und sauer... thumb|... und wird von Kenny an seinen Schwur erinnert (in Inneren des Museums) * Huang Lee: Es steht alles in den Akten, Onkel: Zhou und Chan sind die FIB-Spitzel. * Wu „Kenny“ Lee: Welche vorhersehbare Wendung in der Handlung! Wir müssen die Akten so schnell wie möglich zu Hsin bringen. * Huang: Das wird aber schwierig, jetzt, wo er mich tot sehen will. * Kenny: ... Da bist du nicht allein, mein Junge. Weil ich mich für dich eingesetzt hab, denkt Hsin jetzt, dass ich so schuldig bin wie du. Als ob ich ein Spitzel wär? * Huang: Ein englischer Freund von mir hatte ein gutes Wort für Leute wie ihn – Das Wort war „Wichser“! (Kenny wendet sich theatralisch von seinem Neffen ab) * Kenny: Dies ist nicht die Zeit für faule Spekulationen. Es ist die Zeit für eine Nahaufnahme meines mürrischen Gesichts... (man sieht eine Nahaufnahme seines mürrischen Gesichts) * Kenny: ... bevor ich den Tag rette. (er dreht sich wieder zu Huang um) * Kenny: Er trifft sich heute mit den Anführern der Tongs, das ist der perfekte Zeitpunkt, ihm die Akten zu geben, obwohl man nicht wissen kann, wie er reagiert, wenn er sie liest. Komm. Mein Wagen parkt in der Nähe. Ich fahre... (später: Kennys Wagen wurde in Brand geschossen) * Kenny: Dieses Auto ist im Arsch... SPRING! (sie schnappen sich ein neues Fahrzeug) * Kenny: Du fährst. Ich kann mit ’ner Schaltung nicht umgehen. (noch später: Kenny und Huang haben sich spektakulär zu Hsins Haus durchgekämpft und ihm die Beweismittel überreicht) * Kenny: Der FIB-Bericht ist echt, Hsin... Es gibt keinen Zweifel. Ich weiß, es ist hart, das schwarz auf weiß zu sehen. (der alte Hsin ist geschockt und außer sich) * Hsin Jaoming: Zhou und Chan! Die, denen ich vertraute... Mein eigener Sohn... * Kenny: Es... tut mir leid, solche Nachrichten zu überbringen. Doch es gibt immer auch andere... * Hsin: Blödsinn! Ich habe sie gelehrt, skrupellos zu sein, niemals nachzugeben... doch nun wurde ihre Abtrünnigkeit entlarvt. * Kenny: Ehre verlangt... * Hsin: Ich kenne meinen eigenen Schwur an die Tongs! Die Verräter müssen sterben... ,egal, wer sie sind’. Herrschaft ist ein vergifteter Kelch... Ich übergebe an dich, Wu Kenny Lee. * Kenny: Hsin? * Hsin: Du wirst mein Nachfolger... ich trete hiermit zurück. Dies ist ein verdammtes Durcheinander. Viel Vergnügen. Ich reise nach Macau und schlafe mit leichten Mädchen. Mission Während Kenny seinen Bobcat fährt, besteht dein Job darin, die auf der Ladefläche montierte Minigun zu bedienen. Die langsame Fahrt geht durch Teile des Parks und weiter nach Star Junction. Von allen Seiten rücken Hsins Killer an, zu Fuß und in Bobcats. Da du über einen unendlichen Munitionsvorrat verfügst, kannst du den Finger pausenlos auf dem Feuerknopf lassen und sämtliche Widersacher atomisieren. Egal, wie gut du schießt und egal, wie niedrig der Schaden am Bobcat ist – sobald du in den Hinterhof des Häuserblocks mit dem Burger Shot einfährst, beginnt Kennys Wagen zu brennen. Nimm rasch einen anderen, bereitstehenden Bobcat. Diesmal musst du fahren, während Kenny die Kanone bedient. Weiter geht es in Richtung von Hsins Penthouse in Little Italy. Kenny fertigt fließbandartig die Angreifer ab, du selbst musst dich vor den Luftangriffen eines Hubschraubers in Acht nehmen. Fahr Schlangenlinien, um auf keinen Fall in sein rotes Fadenkreuz zu geraten, dass Predator-mäßig auf die Straße projiziert wird. Sobald der Bobcat heil in die gelbe Markierung vor Hsins Domizil fährt, ist die Mission erfolgreich erledigt. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Huang verhaftet oder außer Gefecht gesetzt wird, oder Onkel Kenny unterwegs getötet wird. E-Mails Betreff: Unsere edle Pflicht! Huang, ich habe deine Ehre wiederhergestellt. Es wird keine Zweifel mehr an deiner Loyalität geben. Obwohl alle Tongs hinter uns stehen, wird es nicht leicht sein, die Verräter Chan und Zhou aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen, denn beide verfügen über Alliierte. Es wird das Beste sein, ehrenhaft zu handeln und sie alle auszuschalten. Viel Glück. Boss Wu Lee. Betreff: Maulwurf in der Falle. Huang, es ist so, wie ich gedacht hatte. Der Verräter Chan will aus seinem Rattenloch fliehen und die Stadt verlassen. Das darf nicht passieren. Er muss für seine Verbrechen büßen. Die Tongs erinnern sich an Hsins Eid: Der Verräter hat sein Leben verwirkt, egal wer er letztlich ist. Ich schicke dir einige Männer, um dir zu helfen. Eine Ratte in der Falle kann gefährlich sein. Boss Wu Lee. Huangs Memoboard-Eintrag Fortsetzung Datei:Chan_Radaricon.png – Chan Jaomings → Clear the Pier Datei:Zhou_Radaricon.png – Zhou Mings → Hit from the Tong Chinatown-Wars-Missionsübersicht en:Rat Race es:Rat Race Kategorie:Chinatown-Wars-Missionen Kategorie:Wu-„Kenny“-Lee-Missionen